As well-known to a skilled person in the technical field, the image data corresponding to an image to be displayed on a display panel are transmitted to a display driver that drives the display panel (e.g. a liquid crystal display panel and OLED (organic light emitting diode display) panel). Typically, the image data contains data for specifying a gray scale of each pixel, and a pixel circuit of each pixel of the display panel is driven in response to the image data.
One of problems that possibly occur in case of transmission of the image data to the display driver is occurrence of transmission error when noise is applied to a transmission signal line on which the image data are transmitted. For example, when the transmission of the image data to the display driver has failed due to the transmission error, the missing of the image data occurs in the display driver. Especially, when high-voltage noise is continuously applied to the transmission line on which the image data are transmitted, the transmission of the image data corresponding to a series of pixels fails, and distortion of the display image occurs. Also, when failing in the transmission of a control packet to control the operation of the display driver in each horizontal sync period due to the transmission error, the distortion of the display image could occur.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a display screen when the high-voltage noise is continuously applied to miss the image data. When the transmission of the image data of a series of pixels of a specific line has failed, a linear image distortion occurs. A part A of FIG. 1 schematically shows the occurrence of image distortion. The occurrence of such an image distortion is not desirable. The technical needs exist to cope with the image distortion which is caused through the failure of the reception of the image data.